Pillow Swap
by taro-sama
Summary: Sasuke's jealous - over a pillow! Naruto must have something to do with it... sasunaru itakisa for pure crack XD Based on a really cute doujinshi called 'Pillow Time'. THANKS FOR REMINDING ME XD


AN: My first story – very bad and dodgy but it was pretty fun to write :D Just in case you didn't know, this has shounen-ai (boy love) BUT VERY LITTLE. It's basically just for fun XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sniffles)

JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION:

'_Dream'_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

* * *

_Pillow Exchange_

"Naruto," scowled Sasuke, who was sitting on the wooden floor of the apartment he and Naruto shared, poking the blonde boy roughly in the side.

He had been doing it for a very long time, and being an Uchiha, he wasn't very patient.

"Wake up, dammit!"

But Naruto wouldn't respond from the numerous jabs or the frequent shouting. He was huddled on the floor next to Sasuke, deep in slumber while cuddling a plushie dolphin pillow and halfway through a wonderful dream…

'_The sun was shining, the azure sky was bright and clear and Iruka-sensei had the day off to spend with Naruto._

"_This was heaps of fun, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto cheerfully, glomping his favourite (ex) teacher tightly around the middle, as that was as far as Naruto's height would allow him._

_They had spent the day catching up with each other, visiting the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and were now aimlessly wondering around the village streets._

"_Well, it's nice to see my old trouble-making student again," replied Iruka, smiling kindly at the fox boy while patting his blonde spikes."_

"Iruka-sensei…" mumbled Naruto into the pillow.

Though the pillow muffled his words, Sasuke could decipher what he had said.

He growled and glared at not the sleeping boy, but the dolphin pillow he was sleeping with. Sasuke was a very possessive boy who didn't like to share – especially when it came to Naruto.

He tried waking Naruto up with a different approach:

"Wake up, you usuratonkachi! Food's ready!" he shouted, hoping the promise of food, in other words ramen, would wake up Naruto. It worked.

"…Not hungry," came the once again muffled reply of a sleepy Naruto, who wasn't happy to be woken up from such a pleasant dream.

Sasuke was pleased that the blonde boy had finally awoken anyway and proceeded to distract him somehow so he could have time… _**to destroy the dolphin pillow.**_

But then he realized…

"Dammit! How can you fall asleep so fast?!"

There was no reply, as Naruto had indeed fallen asleep again and had returned to enjoying his dream.

Sasuke was drowning in jealousy; he hauled Naruto off the dolphin pillow and placed the sleeping boy on his lap instead, smirking victoriously as he glared at the pillow.

'Who's got Naruto now?' he thought with triumph, before realizing how stupid it was to consider a pillow as his enemy.

Naruto squirmed a bit in his arms and started flailing his arms around, looking for something.

"Too…stiff…" he muttered, poking the hard surface he found so uncomfortable, which was Sasuke's chest.

Naruto wriggled out of Sasuke's tight embrace and rolled over to where the dolphin pillow lay on the floor. He immediately hugged it close and let out a content sigh.

Sasuke was extremely pissed off and began brooding and muttering obscenities darkly. The pillow was indeed an enemy – an incredibly evil, diabolical, _scheming_pillow enemy that had managed to steal Naruto from him yet again and… _**it had to die.**_

* * *

Still mumbling incoherently, he got up and dragged the dozing Naruto by the foot onto the double bed in the apartment room. He quickly yanked the dolphin pillow out of Naruto's grasp and threw it across the room, where it landed with a dull thump in the corner.

Naruto realized that something was missing and began rolling on the bed in search of it.

Sasuke, meanwhile, quickly found the shark toy that Kisame had handmade for Itachi in hope of gaining his affections. Upon receiving it, Itachi simply stated it was hideous and hurriedly mailed it to Konoha with a large tag attached to it saying, "Love, Akatsuki." He knew he probably would never see it again as he expected Konoha would destroy it since it was from a dangerous organization.

However, it somehow ended up with a very unenthusiastic Sasuke who, in the end, decided to keep it as blackmail material for Itachi in the future. It was roughly the same size and shape as the dolphin and thus, was perfect for Sasuke's plan – blackmailing Itachi would have to wait.

He shoved the shark into Naruto's arms, who seemed content with the pillow and drifted back into deep slumber, and yet another dream…

'_The sun was shining, the azure sky was bright and clear and Kisame was happily skipping after Naruto. Wait –WHAT?! KISAME?!_

"_Naaaaruuuu-chaaaaan!!" Kisame sang in slow motion, as he continued chasing the blonde with his arms outstretched and his lips in a kissy lips 3 shape._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! IRUKA-SENSEI!! SASUKE!! SASUKEEE!!" he screamed, running away from the scary shark man and his gigantic sword."_

Sasuke was awaiting Naruto's response to the change of pillows… Any moment now…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the frightened sleeping boy screamed, frantically trying to untangle himself away from the plushie." IRUKA-SENSEI!!"

Sasuke frowned upon hearing Iruka's name – that wasn't supposed to happen! Goddammit, he had failed aga–!

"SASUKE!! SASUKEEE!!" yelped Naruto, who had not managed to get rid of the shark plushie and was thrashing about on the bed.

At this, Sasuke smirked and promptly tossed the shark plushie across the room to join the dolphin. He crawled under the sheets, pulling Naruto with him who had calmed down considerably and held him in his arms. He had _won._

SASUKE VS. THE EVIL PILLOWS - ROUND 1 TO SASUKE! (crowd cheers)

Naruto drifted off to a peaceful sleep in a satisfied Uchiha's arms, dreaming of no one but Sasuke much to Sasuke's pleasure, and woke up in the same spot the following morning.

"Mn…? Good morning, Sasuke," yawned the cheerful blonde boy, staring at the taller boy who had his arms wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke grinned evilly to himself as his eyes scanned the corner of the room, preparing to find 2 beaten up plushies but to his surprise, he only found 1 – the shark plushie.

Speaking of the shark plushie, it looked considerably _larger_ and _more stuffed_ than the previous night.

'Don't tell me…' thought Sasuke, panicking if Naruto would notice that Kisame's toy may or may not have just _consumed _his Iruka plushie…

"Where's Iruka-plushie?" came a worried voice from under the bed, where Naruto was searching.

Oh_ crap._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want to destroy it?

Then tell me in a review, please! :D

BYEBYEE!! XD


End file.
